role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Sadola
Sadola (サドラ Sadora) ''is an underground rock dinosaur monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sadola is a dim-witted monster and has a goofy personality, but can be surprisingly cunning and sneaky. He's both an aggressive and cheap fighter, mainly relying on his mighty pincers and fog powers to cloak himself from his foes, much to his own amusement. History Debut: The Mysterious Fog Sadola made his first appearance when he infiltrated a hill near Yokohama and then began to spread a massive fog that went to Yokohama, causing problems with communication devices and other electronics. FlamingoMask then went up to investigate the bottom of this. After some searching through the thick fog with his brightest light beams, FlamingoMask eventually came across a big hill; which was discovered to be the source of the fog. FlamingoMask then flew up and began to investigate some more, though it was very difficult with all the thick fog. FlamingoMask used his light beams like a flashlight to see through the now thick fog. As he was searching through though, a faint roar could be heard; FlamingoMask then became alert and looked around. Then from out of the fog, a giant pincer then smacked at FlamingoMask, bringing him down to the ground. FlamingoMask was hit, but then got back together and used his light beam to see what was going on. The monster's pincers were all that could be seen at first, up until it's eyes glowed. The monster then raised up it's foot and swung it down at FlamingoMask, intent on crushing him underneath. FlamingoMask then flew out of the way and then fired a light beam at the unseen monster; hitting the monster. The monster's eyes could then be seen through the fog, charging at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then flew out of the foggy hill's area. As FlamingoMask flew out of the area, he looked out and realized that the fog was fortunately slowly fading. As he turned around, then out from the foggy hill's area out came the hidden fog monster responsible for the mess; '''Sadola'. Sadola raised both of his arms into the air, extending both of his arms against FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask was hit by the arms and staggered back. Sadola then extended his right arm, catching FlamingoMask in one of it's pincers and then swung FlamingoMask around until slamming him down against the ground. FlamingoMask landed down against the ground hard, and didn't take kindly to it. FlamingoMask got back up and then changed into kaiju size to better combat against Sadola. Sadola charged at FlamingoMask, only for FlamingoMask to conjure up a light shield, blocking Sadola's attacks and then swinging it at Sadola's head. Sadola retaliated by grabbing FlamingoMask by the arms with his pincers and then gripping them hard, until tossing him hard against the ground. FlamingoMask fell down a bit, only for Sadola to then extend his arm, punching him in the face, sending FlamingoMask down. FlamingoMask then jolted back up, ready to fight Sadola again as he was advancing towards him. Just as Sadola was about to attack though, a beam of colorful light then was shot at Sadola, causing Sadola to stagger back and roar in pain; FlamingoMask turned around to face who shot that. A bright flash of light then emerges around FlamingoMask's area, a small and childlike but strong-looking alien being then rushed to his side; it was Ultraman Boy. Ultraman Boy then introduce himself to FlamingoMask some more, with FlamingoMask even questioning his name, which Ultraman Boy told him that he got that a lot sometimes. FlamingoMask accepted Ultraman Boy's offer to help and then both him and Ultraman Boy then turned around, facing Sadola. Sadola then charged at the two, bashing at them with his pincers. FlamingoMask retaliated by using his Flamingo Chop against Sadola, followed by Ultraman Boy using his Energy Frisbee against Sadola. Sadola was hit badly by both attacks and then retaliated by firing out a concealing fog, blowing it at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy, making it difficult for them to see him. As FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy began to struggle through, Sadola took this as an opportunity to strike and then lunged at the two, knocking them both down to the ground. As FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy both landed down to the ground, Sadola then extended both of his arms against the two, hitting them both hard; FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy both got back up hastily. FlamingoMask then thought of an idea and told Ultraman Boy that both he and him could fire their beams around Sadola's area to shock him; which Ultraman Boy agreed with. FlamingoMask then fired his light beam at Sadola's right area, followed by Ultraman Boy firing his Prism Ray at the left side of Sadola's area, both attacks creating explosions around his area. Sadola then fumbled around, and threw a building at FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask took out his Wrecking Flail and smashed the building with it. Enraged, Sadola then leaped up at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy and grabbed them by their necks with his pincers, then headbutting against them, thought hitting himself also in the process. FlamingoMask then leaped up and swung his Wrecking Flail at Sadola's gut, hitting Sadola hard. Ultraman Boy joined in and fired his Prism Ray at Sadola's face, creating smoke to rise off of his face. Sadola tried to extend his arms to punch at FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy once again, but this time they were quick enough to dodge the attack. FlamingoMask and Ultraman Boy then both defeated Sadola together by the combined attacks of Ultraman Boy's Energy Frisbee and FlamingoMask's Flamingo Kick, sending Sadola flying to the other side of the area. As Sadola landed down (and landed on N.I.G.E.L.), Sadola then turned around and burrowed away, retreating, the mysterious fog then vanished away from the city. Mothra Taro's and Snowflake's Island Adventure Later on, Sadola appeared out from underground along with Gabora at an island to attack Snowflake and Mothra Taro. Sadola shot out one of his extended-arms to try to strike Taro, to which Mothra Taro then jumped back, letting the arm dig into the sand. He quickly turned and sunk his stinger into the extended arm; Sadola shrieked and reeled his arm back. Sadola then sprayed fog from mouth at Mothra Taro's area, making it hard to see. Mothra Taro burrowed underground and then reappeared shortly, looking to see where Sadola went. As Taro peeked his head out, Sadola then reappeared and slammed his pincers against poor Mothra Taro's face like clubs. Before he could do any more damage though, Snowflake then sent out a nuclear pulse, hitting Sadola and sending him flying against a dirt wall. Sadola flailed around, shooting an extendo-arm at Mothra Taro's area, creating an explosion of dirt to occur; Mothra Taro then bit Sadola in the arm, causing him to stagger back. Snowflake then picked up Gabora and threw him at Sadola; causing the two to collide. Mothra Taro then sprayed some silk on them, as they seemed to be defeated, but then Sadola and Gabora both got back up; Sadola charged at Snowflake. However, Sadola was then intercepted by Mothra Taro, who then bit him on the chest. Sadola smacked Mothra Taro off of him but he then fell over unconscious, defeating him. The Creation of Monster Islands Sadola later went and lived on Monster Island and was one of the many kaiju to witness the creation of the new Monster Islands. Sadola would then go live on Monster Island Delta, where he would hang around with many ShodaiKama. The Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge Sadola was among the many monsters on the Monster Island to partake in the fight against the Glokers. Sadola spotted the Gloker Mother and then ran off to tell other kaiju on the island with Gabora. Sadola and Gabora then appeared at Gomora's meeting on Monster Island Gamma, where IguanaGoji also appeared and he and Gabora waved to him. During the battle against the Gloker Pawns, Sadola used his pincers to bash at some, then sprayed his fog breath to make it hard for them to see. Later on, when Gomess was freed, Saola greeted him back. Sadola along with Gomess and Gabora then tried to fight off Gloker Bishop to which Gloker Bishop then smacked the three kaiju away. After Gloker Bishop was slain, Sadola, Gomess and Gabora cheered and then went aways, heading elsewhere on the island. BirthGoji vs. Ghidestroyer: Farewell!! Sadola was one of the many monsters seen cheering on BirthGoji and celebrating his return to Monster Islands, along with Gomess and Gabora. Later on, Sadola, Gomess and Gabora all attended Gomora's funeral. The Ghidorahs Gather Sadola reappeared in RP where he was present along with Gabora, Gomess, Gabara and Zilla Jr. in hearing BirthGoji's speech about the Ghidorahs and how they should be alert and do something about it; Sadola understood and saluted. He then left along with Gomess, Gabara and Gabora. Abilities * '''Pincer Claws: '''Sadola's hands are strong pincers, which he uses for great effect. * '''Concealing Fog: '''Sadola can emit a strange fog from all around it's body. This fog can hide Sadola's whole body. It also has magnetic properties, able to disable communication devices. * '''Extendo-Arms: '''Sadola can extend it's arms to amazing lengths, in order to attack foes from a distance. Trivia * Sadola was originally set to appear alongside with Gabora and Astromons, but he ended up becoming the main antagonist of his own RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Becoming Good Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)